1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink reservoir, and more particularly to an ink reservoir having a structure for attaching to various pens of different configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ink reservoirs comprise a nib attached to one end of a cartridge for writing purposes. Normally, the typical pens comprise a housing having a longitudinal chamber formed therein to receive the ink reservoirs. Conventionally, the housing includes a tip having a predetermined size or diameter to snugly receive the nib of the ink reservoirs, such that the ink reservoirs may only be attached to the housings having the corresponding and predetermined structures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,592 to Shu discloses one of the typical pens including an ink reservoir slidably received in a housing, and having a pair of nips formed thereon for engaging with spring members. The other ink reservoirs that have no nips formed or provided thereon may not be attached to the pen of Shu.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,473 to Shu discloses another typical pen including an ink reservoir stably received and retained in a housing. The ink reservoir includes a predetermined structure and may only be retained in the housing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,473 to Shu, but may not be attached to the housing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,592 to Shu.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0089846 A1 to Shu discloses a further typical pen also including an ink reservoir stably received and retained in a housing. The ink reservoir also includes a predetermined structure or length and may only be retained in the housing as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0089846 A1 to Shu, but may not be attached to the housing of the other pens.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ink reservoirs.